Frost House
by carmen.moore.9484
Summary: This novel puts a unique, twenty-first-century spin on the usual Gothic ghost story.


My first time being a vampire

(I don't know what exactly happened guys I had more but idk if it was deleted though so don't hate me) A/N:It was the day of my friend's birthday the whole room was filled with vampires one of which I came to know his name was Coran who would've thought I ran into him which is pretty creepy if you ask me I didn't want it but it was my dream to be a vampire after I ran into Coran he introduced me to his friends Adrien,Cade,Michelle,and Latimir they are super nice er well a few of them are after meeting Michelle she wasn't very fond of me but here's how the story begins...

Chapter 1

Me:*walking down the beach with my hair put up who would've thought Casey was a hairstylist she's great at making this I was wearing a bluish black dress to match the night sky and Casey asked when we were going to be home I told her "I don't know Casey I'm like you I'm getting homesick as well I miss mom and dad I'm sorry we got lost if I hadn't lost the map we'd be home by now"

Casey:Carmen it's ok maybe we can take shelter in that house over there come on *I nodded and followed her an I went to check out the house until I seen a coffin an the vampire er coffin belonged to a vampire I was terrified because I felt cold fangs on my neck so I struggled but gave in

Me:l-let me go *I said still struggling but he gripped tighter on me an bit down hard his fangs were cold I cried a bit but shortly stopped*n-no plz st-stop 2 much blood loss *I fainted n his arms so he carried me 2 his coffin and laid me down*mmm wh-where am I?

Coran:hello sweet Carmen sleep well? *I get weirded out on how he knew my name*don't worry it's all over now the pain was done come on my princess *he helped me out an I ran quickly much faster than my normal run speed an looked in the mirror an seen that my eyes weren't blue anymore but red I screamed after*

Me:WTF DID U DO IT'S MY FRIEND CASEY'S BIRTHDAY DAMN IT AN U JUS GO AN TURN ME N2 A VAMPIRE?! don't get me wrong Coran it's been a dream to b a vampire mmph *my throat becomes parched an fangs showed*n-need blood throat dry af *hisses an I quickly run over to him an bit n2 his neck an he holds me close*please Coran don't let me go *I didn't know what came over me but I had feelings for him even though he turned me*

Coran:I wasn't planning 2 my love *I smiled as my fangs showed my eyes were red I knew I was craving blood so he took me out and stopped a human so I could drink his blood*

Man:p-please don't kill me *I smirk grabbing him by his throat an I bit into it the blood was sweeter than any I've ever experienced as I watched him fall 2 his death I couldn't have worried sick so I bent down an rolled over his body I recognized his face it was n fact my son Tyler*

Me:*fangs disappear an tears of blood ran down my face I cried so hard an I held him n my arms*n-no Tyler my son I-I'm so sorry Coran didn't realize it was u *cries*

Tyler:*dead*

Me:*hisses as rain fell on my face*

Coran:b-babe r u ok?

Me:n-no I drank my son's blood an took 2 much Coran his name was Tyler Anthony Moore *cries an he hugs me so I pick up Tyler's body an lays him on the ground digging a hole 2 put him n*R.I.P Tyler I'm sorry I killed u *kisses his head an buries him trying 2 fight back my tears*

A/N phew done with chapter 1 stay tuned for chapter 2 tomorrow C ya!

Chapter 2 the death of my son

Me:*I keep crying and crying over killing my son Tyler my eyes were crying blood which really hurt my heart because Tyler was only 16 my heart pounded like it was coming out my chest*I-I miss u Tyler always will I promise I'll visit u everyday I promise

Coran:*he walks over an hugs me from behind kissing my neck*it's okay dear I'm sorry I didn't recognize him

Me:*feels a chill comes up my spine* geez it's getting even colder let's get home dear *he nods and we run home*geez why's it so cold?!*eyes of blood were frozen*

A/N I know it's short but I can't focus on what else to put in I'll work on it more Monday #HAPPYHALLOWEEN!

Chapter 3

I went along a lot with a friend from college she was actually my best friend her name was Michelle I told her everything that happened yesterday and she felt bad for me that I started crying

Me:*crying*I-I killed my son last time Michelle I don't even know whether or not I should kill myself by the sunlight or not *tears of blood ran down my face an I fell to my knees*

Michelle:Carmen don't cry Latimer knows what you're going through I mean he lost his son Alexander when he first became a vampire

Me:he even lost Adaeze actually he didn't he thought she was gone spending centuries and mourning over her he was still as in love in her as he ever was. *hears a hissing sound an I recognize the hiss it was Kyle's an I quickly got up an ran as fast as I could back to the house*HISS!

Coran:Carmen what happened calm down dear please

Me:babe the reason I ran here was because I ran into Kyle and I got scared *hugs him*

Kyle:*laughs*so she got scared huh HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O DEAR GOD HOW PATHETIC OF HER!

Me:*I kept crying everytime an I an Coran along with the others come with me to Tyler's grave*I miss you so much Tyler *cries blood*"Hey I know exactly how you feel Carmen I mean it's a cliche how Cade's middle name is my son's name *he looks down*I had no idea that it was him last time I seen him he was a baby Latimer said *I hugged him*it's ok Latimer it's not your fault it's your creator's fault also I know you'll hate this but Adaeze's the leader of the hunters *he looks down again*hey hey hey cheer up it's ok Latimer

Chapter 4 Adaeze's arrival

*I was with the others an I heard a hiss behind me but this time it wasn't Kyle but Adaeze*ADAEZE DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME ALMOST KILLED ME!*she grinned*


End file.
